The Revege of Kronos
by FlamingSkulllTigress
Summary: Kronos has risen from the Abyss of Tartarus, and has chosen Hermes's son Luke Castellan to become his vessel to get his revenge upon the gods and the Demi-Gods. Can Percy an the other Demi-Gods save Luke before Kronos completely overtakes Luke's body, or will Luke manage to break free of Kronos's hold before all hope is lost?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for the children of Annabeth Chase.

All characters except for my oc's are all property of Rick Riordan.

_**Bold Italic's**_ mean that Kronos is telepathically speaking to Luke.

**Bold -in red color means that Luke's body is now in control of Kronos.**

Chapter 1 - The Revenge of Kronos

Luke's POV

_**You hate them...you hate them all don't you? Don't you want revenge on your father for abandoning you and your mother? Kill them all, starting with the son of Posideon. Kill Percy Jackson. **_

Thunder boomed outside the cabin, causing me to cry out as I sat bolt right up. Breathing heavily, I tried to calm myself down, and once I calmed down, I reached up and touched the faintly glowing scar on my chest that was just inches above where my heart was beating. as I ran my fingers slowly down the scar, I could feel my it pulsing with each heartbeat. I drew in a deep breath, and decided that I needed a walk to clear my head. I got out of my bunk, and pulled on a pair of jeans, and my cabin tee-shirt over my head, then headed outside, grabbing a jacket as I slowly cloesed the door behind me. I glanced up at the dark grey overhead, as thunder boomed in the distance, and lightning streaked the sky.

"Are you okay?" I turned around and saw Rachel standing behind me, with a blue jacket over her long red hair, and her green eyes were genuine and full of deep concern. "I'm fine." I muttered, as I turned to look away from her, but instead she moved closer, and I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Luke, what's wrong with you?" She asked. "Ever since the battle between the Gods, you haven't been yourself lately." I shrugged as I pulled away from her. "Leave me alone Rachel," I spat angrily. "I don't need your sympathy." Rachel's green eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not trying to give you sympathy Luke, I'm trying to understand what's wrong with you!" She cried out. "Tell me what's wrong," She said as she grabbed my shoulder again. Thunder boomed again, this time growing closer, and lightning flashed acrosss the sky. I glanced over my shoulder at Rachel who had gone unusally quiet. "Rachel? are you okay?" I asked. No answer. Just then I heard the same voice in my head from my dream, causing my head to explode with pain. I gripped the sides of my head and fell to my knees.

_**You fool! get away from her! she's a seer! She'll ruin the plan of your revenge.**_

I groaned as i tried to shake off the pain, but it oly caused me dizziness. Just then, I turned to see Rachel, who now had a shock look within her eyes, and her body was slightly shaking in fear. "Rachel, what is it?" I asked caustiously. "What's wrong?" "Kronos. He's alive, I saw it." she said in a voice full of panic and fear. "He's coming for you Luke, he wants you to kill us all."

Another bolt of pain shot through my head, causing me to scream out in agony. "What's going on? what's happening?" Annabeth asked as she and the rest of the campers came rushing out of their cabins in worry. "Luke, are you okay? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she tried to walk toward me, but Rachel stopped her. "Annabeth, get away from him! Kronos has his hold on him! He's not Luke anymore!" Everyone gasped in shock. "Kronos is back? does that mean we're all in danger?" murmers of fear ran through the campers like the river styx, and emotions of worry, fear and panic spread. Annabeth's stormy-grey eyes clouded over with worry, as she gently spoke to me. "Luke, whatever's happening, you have to fight Kronos. You can't let him win. Please, don't loose your faith in the gods." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and began to run down her cheeks. "Please Luke, I care a lot about you, don't let Kronos win."

Suddenly the pain stopped momentarily, and I was able to regain my strength, as I slowly drew from my knees, and just as I was able to slowly get to my feet, everything around me began to spin and the ground beneath me began to shake like an earthquake. "What's happening!" Percy shouted, just as the ground beneath me began to open up like a crater. "Luke!" Annabeth screamed, as she ran foreward and grabbed my hand just as I fell through. "I can't hold him!" Annabeth cried out. "Percy help me, he's going to fall!" I felt Percy grab my other hand, and between the both of them they tried to pull me up, but the ground began to shake more violently. "Hang on Luke, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Percy said struggling with all his might to try and pull me up. Just them I felt large spiky tentancles pierce my legs. I screamed out in pain, as I felt myself being pulled down more into the ground. I glanced into Annabeth's eyes again, as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Luke!" She cried out. "Don't worry," I said to her. "I won't let Kronos win, I promise. I'll find a way out of this." Annabeth nodded, and the tentacles pulled me down hard, causing both Percy and Annabeth to loose their grib on my hands.

Annabeth's POV

As I watched Luke fall into the ground, I felt like all hope was lost. I had lost the one person in my life, who had been like a big brother to me since I was young. Luke was always there for me, and now I felt like I had let him down. The one time I wanted to protect him, like had done so many times for me, and I failed him. "Luke...I'm so sorry..." I cried as I fell to my knees, and buried my face in my hands. I felt Percy touch my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Luke will figure out a way to get ou there. He's not going to let Kronos get the best of him." I slowly nodded, just as everyone around the camp suddenly grew quiet. Percy and I turned toward Rachel, who's green eyes had no clouded over from a normal springtime green to a deep forest green. About a minute or so later, her eyes returned to normal, and she said softly. "It's over," "What do you mean?" Percy asked with worry. "What did you see Rachel?" Rachel drew in a deep shaky breath, as she slowly said, "Kronos has taken over Luke's body." "Noo!" I cried, as I sobbed again, and Percy pulled me into a hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. "It's okay Anna, We'll find someway to help him." Percy said soflty. "We can't give up, there has to be some way to him."

Down in the abyss of Tartarus

**"Now, the time has come to kill all the gods, and take over the world." said a deep booming voice, as a pair of golden yellow eyes now stared out from among the black clouds and an evil laugh coursed through the deep abyss. "Soon no one will be able to stop me, not even Zues himself."**

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for the children of Annabeth Chase.

All characters except for my oc's are all property of Rick Riordan.

Chapter 2 - Kronos's Power unleashed

Previously -

_Annabeth's POV_

_As I watched Luke fall into the ground, I felt like all hope was lost. I had lost the one person in my life, who had been like a big brother to me since I was young. Luke was always there for me, and now I felt like I had let him down. The one time I wanted to protect him, like had done so many times for me, and I failed him._

Now...

Annabeth's POV

I leaned against the tallest tree in the camp and closed my eyes. Images of Luke passed through my mind, from the time I first met him, to the time that I had lost him, and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't see everything he was going through. All the hate he felt toward the gods...toward us...that's why Kronos had chosen him, he had chosen Luke because he had the strongest will out of any us, the strongest hatered toward the gods for abandoning their children. Most of us understood why our parents did what they did, but Luke didn't. He dispised his father for what he was, and what had happened to his mother. His mother who was a seer, like Rachel, went insane because of a curse that Hades placed on her, and her visions scared Luke so bad that he ran away from home, when he was nine years old, years later, when he was fourteen, that's when Thalia and I met him, and we began traveling together. Back then Luke was still struggling with his abilities, and his life with his mother. He often would talk about how much he dispised the gods for putting his mother through all that torment and how he wanted to get revenge on them. Of course back then, I knew that Luke didn't mean it, but now...Now with Kronos's power inside him, who knows what Luke was capable of doing now?

"Thinking about something?" I turned in alarm, as I saw Luke standing behind me. "Luke! your okay!" I cried joyfully, as I began to run toward him then stopped. Something was wrong. "What's wrong Annabeth? aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, in a deep voice as his eyes flashed. I gasped as I saw his soft blue eyes change to a gbright golden yellow. "You're not Luke, your Kronos." I gasped in fear. He lauged, and immediatly I felt fear course though my body. "What are you talking about? of course it's me Annabeth, I'm still the same Luke you always cared about." I shook my head. "The Luke I cared about, was a strong willed Demi-God who would never let someone control him, you aragont little jack ass!" I cried out, as I took my dagger out from it's seath and ran toward him. He laughed again, and the next thing I knew I was lying flat on the ground, with my arms and legs pinned to the ground. I struggled against his hold, but it was no use. Now that Kronos was inside him, Luke was stronger then ever. I grunted as I tried to get him off of me, but it was no use. "Let's see what the mighty daughter of Athena has got against the power of Kronos." He said, as he pulled out the glowing steel blackbiter sword from it's seath, and I gasped in fear. _Was he going to kill me? _

He laughed as if he had read my thoughts. "Don't worry Annabeth, I'm not going to kill you." He laughed gleefully, and I saw his golden yellow eyes flash again, this time I saw them flash to a soft blue. "Annabeth I'm so sorry, he's too strong, I Can't fight against him." tears welled up in my eyes as I reconized Luke's voice. "Luke, you have to stay strong, you have to fight against Kronos's power." Suddenly I saw a flash of pain in Luke's eyes, as he groaned in agony. "Annabeth...I..." He stopped as his eyes flashed again to a bright golden yellow, as Kronos regained control again. "Dam it, this demi-god has a stronger will then i gave him credit for." I heard him mutter, then he turned back to me. "Now then, where were we?" He sneered, as he he shifted his postion on my body. I struggled again, still trying to get him off of me, but he was still stronger then me. I gasped in fear, as he raised the blackbiter sword above my body, then slowly lowered it toward my armor and sliced through it, revealing my dark blue shirt underneath it. I gasped in fear. "No! Stop!" I screamed. He laughed evily. "Relax Annabeth, this won't hurt one little bit." I screamed in fear, as he cut my shirt off, then he lowerd himself to cut off my pants. I screamed again, as I treid to use all the strength I could muster to get him off, but he pinned me down to the growned harder. "Please! Don't!" I screamed, as he proceeded to rape me. The pain was intense. White hot pain shot through my entire body, and I closed my eyes focousing all my energy on Percy and Luke. _I have to stay strong. _I thought. I can't let Kronos see my fear. _I'm Athena's daughter, The goddess of Wisdom and battle shows no fear. _ I felt more white-hot pain shoot through me, that was ddep enough to cause me to scream out in agony. Kronos laughed, and he finally got off me, and muttered. That takes care of you for now Anabeth Chase, but this is not over." "Luke..." I said weakly, that's when everything around me went dark and I passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for the children of Annabeth Chase.

All characters except for my oc's are all property of Rick Riordan.

Chapter 3 - Percy discovers what happend

_Previously -_

_Annabeth's POV_

_"Please! Don't!" I screamed, as he proceeded to rape me. The pain was intense. White hot pain shot through my entire body, and I closed my eyes focousing all my energy on Percy and Luke. I have to stay strong. I thought. I can't let Kronos see my fear. I'm Athena's daughter, The goddess of Wisdom and battle shows no fear. I felt more white-hot pain shoot through me, that was deep enough to cause me to scream out in agony. Kronos laughed, and he finally got off me, and muttered. That takes care of you for now Anabeth Chase, but this is not over." "Luke..." I said weakly, that's when everything around me went dark and I passed out._

Now...

Percy's POV

I paced back and forth outside the cabin, waiting to hear word on Annabeth's condition. "Percy stop pacing, your causing me to get dizzy." Grover said, as he began to wobble on his hooves. "I swear, I'm going to get whoever hurt her. No one hurts Annabeth and get's away with it." Just then Chiron poked his head out from the door of he cabin. "Percy, you can come in now." He said, with a voice full of sadness. "What's up, is she okay?" Grover asked, as he and I entered the cabin. There they found Annabeth lying in her bunk, with Rachel looking over her, with her eyes closed. "Any word on her condition?" I asked. "Shh," Chiron said, silencing me as Rachel opened up her eyes, and turned to stare at Chiron. "What did you see?" Chiron asked. "Luke raped Annabeth." Chiron and Grover gasped in shock, and Percy fumed angrily. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He cried as he stormed out of the cabin. Grover followed him. "Percy! wait! you can't go after Luke, it's suiscidal!" "I don't Care!" I yelled. "He's not going to get away with hurting Annabeth! When we find Luke he's mine!" and with that I took off, leaving Grover standing there by himself, and wondering what will happen now. Chiron and Rachel emerged from the cabin. "Where did Percy go?" he asked. "He left to go fight and kill Luke." said Grover. "What?!" Chiron yelled. "I didn't even get a chance to tell him that wasn't Luke, and that it was Kronos." said Rachel disapointed. "OH NOW YOU TELL US THAT?!" Chiron yelled in alarm. "We have to stop Percy, he's in no conditon to be fightning an Olympian God!" He then turned to look over at Grover. "Grover, you go after him." he said bluntly. "M-Me sir?" Grover asked speechless. Chiron sighed in annoyance. "Arn't you supposed to be his protector? go after him, get a team of Demi-gods together and go after him!" he bellowed. Grover still a state of shock, followed Chiron's command, and heade beack toward the camp to gather some reinforcments. _Percy, your as stubborn as your father when it comes to protecting not just the innocent..._ Chiron thought, as he looked over at Annabeth's uncontious body. _But also the ones you love too. _

Note: I realise that this is a short chapter, but i'm having severe writer's block now, and want to hopefully get some ideas on where I should take the story next? if anyone has any ideas please feel free to review and commet.


End file.
